


Those Noises

by SpnKnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M, Slight Rimming, Underage Sex, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnKnight/pseuds/SpnKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raunchy sex between Sam and Dean. I'd say Sam is around 15 here... Total consent on both parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Noises

“Dean. Dean please.” Sam whined with his hands tied together out in front of him and his ass in perked in the air. “I need it De, come on. Pleeeease.”

Dean couldn’t hardly control himself when Sam begged like that.

“Mmm. Love when you beg, baby boy.” He kneeled in front of Sam’s ass and spread his cheeks, revealing his tight pink hole. “Need to be filled up? Huh, baby?”

“God, yes De. Fill me up, stuff your cock in me. Ahhh, fuck me please.”

Dean ran his tongue over Sam’s rim, causing him to cry out.

“Fuck, yes.” Sam tried to push himself back against Dean’s tongue as it fucked into Sam’s hole. “Dean, fuck. Love when you do that. Ahhh, god. Gunna make me come on your tongue alone. Need your cock, please. Wanna come on your cock. Fuck me, big brother.”

Dean sat up and grabbed the bottle of slick at his side, pouring some on his hand and his cock. Sam could hear the wet noise of Dean stroking himself and he whimpered at the anticipation of Dean filling him up. He whined and cried, almost screaming when Dean pushed the head of his length against Sam’s rim.

“Oh, god yes. Dean, fuck. More. More!”

“Jesus, baby. Need it bad, don’t you?” He pushed himself into Sam until he was flush against his ass. He reached around to grab Sam’s cock and felt precome leaking out and dripping on the bed.

“You just love it when your ass is full, don’t you baby? Making a big mess, Sammy? Wanna come?”

“Yes, please Dean.” Sam whimpered, almost panting.

Dean’s started moving his hips and the noises Sam made were music to Dean’s ears.

“Aahhh, Dean. Fuck me. Oh god!” Sam moaned and whined and cried out Dean’s name as Dean pounded into him. “Yes! Mmmm! Right there! Oh god, don’t stop.”

“The way you run your mouth.” Dean snapped his hips hard. “Come. Come for me Sammy.”

Sam body was trembling. He screamed Dean’s name as his orgasm blasted over him. He came long white jets over Dean’s hand and on the bed. Dean’s hand didn’t stop and it sent Sam even further over the edge, whimpering and twitching with his every touch.

“So tight, baby. Feels so good when you come and squeeze around my cock. And those noises should be downright illegal.”

Dean came with a long loud moan inside Sam as he lay whimpering into the bed. When Dean pulled out, Sam collapsed onto the bed, unable to move his body. He was panting and moaning, his hips still moving slightly.

Dean snatched up the towel they had on the floor and cleaned them both up. Sam was asleep by the time Dean was done, so he slid in next to him and covered the blanket over them. He kissed the top of Sam’s head and soon fell asleep.


End file.
